


play with me

by warlockgold



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus calls Alec pup, Marking, Messy Kisses, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sensitive Nipples, Smut, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, Wet & Messy, alec has, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockgold/pseuds/warlockgold
Summary: Alec and Magnus cut their training session short after getting 'a little' worked up.





	play with me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own

“Bedroom.”

Magnus watches Alec leave and he starts following him at a steady pace, but even he can’t help himself when he starts to run. He catches up to Alec and slows enough just to grab his hand, pulling him the rest of the way because he already knows where his boyfriend’s bedroom is.

Though, he wouldn’t have cared if they stayed where they were in the training hall and got carried away there. But in the privacy of a bedroom, they can do whatever they want. That’s why, when they’re there, he spins on Alec immediately and grabs at his shirt to pull him down for a kiss, which Alec returns just as eagerly. His own hands slide down Magnus’ sides and to his hips, only resting there for a moment before he starts to lift his shirt.

They part from the kiss, just long enough for them to both remove their shirts. But before Alec can lean back in for another kiss, Magnus is spinning them to swap their positions and dropping on to the bed with Alec, grinning down at his Shadowhunter boyfriend. And while Alec would usually love to stop and stare at Magnus’ grin, he instead reaches up and curls his fingers in his hair, gripping it in a way that has his boyfriend’s grin faltering and he pulls him down for a kiss.

“A little eager, are we?”

“Shut up,” Alec hisses against his lips, rolling them over so he was now on top of Magnus, tugging at his lower lip when he feels him grinning again. All he wants to do is wipe that smug grin off his face. He kisses him over and over, hands moving from where they had been in his hair, down to his neck, his shoulders, his chest. He pauses there because he wants so badly to tease him, but he’s already worked up from their “training”.

Magnus is too, he knows because he can _feel_ him, how hard he is through his sweats. They should have known it would have came to them tumbling in to Alec’s bed, especially when they both have a little thing for a power struggle.

Alec moves his hands lower, and Magnus does the same. He slides his hands down Alec’s back, then brings them forward to his rune-covered chest, fingers threading through the hair there. He knows what he’s doing, what he’s aiming for because then his fingers are brushing over his boyfriend’s nipples, pulling a shaky gasp from him. He’s...sensitive there, Magnus swears Alec could come just from him teasing his nipples. He’s yet to try it though.

There’s teeth nipping at his lips again, followed by another gasp, then a small growl when Alec presses his hips down against his.

Both of them are worked up too much, so when Magnus rolls his hips up against Alec’s and repeats it over and over, they can’t bring themselves to stop for the sake of getting more. They can feel how hard the other is through their pants, and they’re breathing heavily into the kisses. “Alec.” Magnus gasps when he rolls his hips _just right_ and Alec’s cock twitches at the sound. He loves hearing Magnus’ sounds, whether he’s loud and not holding back, or quiet and gasping for breath. He loves them.

However, Alec doesn’t reply. He just keeps kissing him until he knows their lips are swollen and bruised, hips still moving against Magnus’, and while Magnus would love for them to keep doing this, they _did_ come in here for something more. So once again, he’s flipping their positions and he just so happens to bite down on Alec’s lips in the process, drawing blood. The look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face when he pulls away shouldn’t make his heart beat faster and his cock ache, but it does.

He’s about to apologize because he feels like he owes him one, but when he opens his mouth, what comes out instead is a moan since Alec chose that exact moment to lean up and start biting at the juncture between his neck and shoulder where there’s already some fading bitemarks.

It could be like this for a while -- the both of them retaliating to every bite and scratch and pull of the hair. Alec likes control, and most of the time, Magnus is happy to give him it, after a little struggle between them. But this time, he’ll make Alec work for it or maybe he’ll just make him think he’s in control.

Alec usually complains about that, but Magnus knows he secretly likes it.

His hands go to Alec’s back again, pulling him closer for a moment before grabbing his hair, harder than before, and tugging in a way that has Alec’s eyes fluttering. “As much as I would love to keep going back and forth,” he says, and Alec tries to hide his grin at his sarcasm, but fails. “We didn’t come here to do that.”

“You can’t really say you hate it.”

“Oh? And why not?”

Instead of answering, Alec just slides his hands down between their bodies and grasps at Magnus’ cock through his pants. “I can feel just how much you enjoy it Magnus,” he stares at him, thumbing at the head through the fabric and Magnus chokes out a moan, bucking into his hand. “All the teasing, the ‘fighting’ back in the training hall, the _pain_ \-- you’ve been hard since then.”

Magnus tries to scoff, but Alec thumbs at the head again and instead it just comes out as a gasp. He lets himself focus on the pleasure for a moment before he clears his mind so he can speak. “You say that like you haven’t been the same.” Before Alec has a chance to react or even think, Magnus is shoving him onto his back again and first kissing at his shoulders before working his way down. He goes slow, not just because he wants to tease his boyfriend, but because he wants to take his time and pull as many noises from him as he can.

He isn’t looking at Alec, but he _hears_ him breathing a little heavier, especially when he kisses closer to his nipples but he just ignores them and he sees Alec gripping the sheets out of frustration. He makes up for it as he kisses further down Alec’s body as he slides his hands back up so he can pay special attention to his nipples, pinching and twisting and rubbing them.

Magnus won’t ever say it to Alec, but he finds it cute just how worked up and breathless he can get from that alone.

Despite the delicious noises that his boyfriend’s making, Magnus does move his hands away again but this time it’s down his body and to the waistband of his slacks, hooking them around the fabric and tugging them down.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec hisses when he goes far too slow, and Magnus laughs in return but he stops abruptly and inhales sharply when he finally has Alec’s pants off. Because he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

That explains why he could feel _everything_ so well.

He glances at him, sees Alec staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. Magnus doesn’t give him time to do that, however, because he’s moving further down and wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s achingly hard cock, and Alec bucks his hips involuntarily.

Alec is about to say something -- he doesn’t know what, he just has to say anything, but the words die in his throat when he feels Magnus’ lips wrap around the head of his cock. His hands grip the sheets even tighter and he tries to keep his hips still, _especially_ when Magnus takes more of him into his mouth.

But Magnus, the fucking tease that he is, pulls back when Alec starts to lose himself in the pleasure.

“Magnus.” He says, a little breathless, and lifts his head to look at him. They lock eyes and even though he feels embarrassed, Alec doesn’t look away, he just keeps staring at him. Then he continues, “Please.”

How can he deny his boyfriend?

Magnus grins at him again, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock as he takes him into his mouth again, and the soft, pleased sound that Alec lets out immediately is like music to his ears but so much better. He takes just a little more of him into his mouth, and he hears Alec curse under his breath as he bucks his hips again. Just to tease him more, Magnus slides his other hand up and rests it against his abdomen, pressing down a little hard so Alec won’t be able to buck his hips again. He’s going to take this at his pace, he won’t let Alec rush it.

Though it _is_ mostly just because he wants to tease him.

He pulls off again and Alec can’t protest much because he’s still jerking him off, at least. Then he’s slowly licking a stripe up his length and to the head, and before Alec even has time to _think_ Magnus is taking him into his mouth once more until his cock hits the back of his throat.

“F-fuck!” He gasps, a mixture of pleasure and surprise, and one hand immediately goes down to curl in Magnus’ hair, grabbing and pulling -- even holding him in place at one point until he feels him choke just a little.

Sometimes Alec tends to get lost in the pleasure and not focus on anything else.

Despite that Alec has a grip on his hair, Magnus is still able to take more of his cock into his mouth, just for a moment before he pulls off completely, a string of saliva connecting from his lips to Alec’s dick, but he doesn’t focus on himself right now. He wants to get Alec to the release he so desperately needs, so he leans back down and starts kissing at his length, moving even further down until he reaches his balls.

He licks, then sucks at them a little, and it has Alec’s entire body jerking.

It certainly doesn’t help when Magnus moves even lower, then moves back up again and once more takes him back into his mouth. He’s aware of the obscene noises he’s making, but he’s mostly focusing on Alec right now and the way he’s panting heavily, mixed with the occasional breathy moan and gasp.

“Ma-Magnus,” he suddenly says, fingers still in his hair and he lifts his head to look at him -- only for a moment because he’s dropping it back to the pillow again. His next words coming out quickly in a slur and sort of jumbled. “Magnus, wait, I-- f-fuck, stop. Stop.”

Magnus does, pulling off him again and licking his lips as he sits up with a hint of worry and panic in his eyes. “Did-- did I do something wrong?”

“No no-- _no_ , you didn’t do anything wrong at all,” he reassures him, pulling him up for a kiss and licking into Magnus’ mouth, getting carried away for just a moment before he breaks the kiss. They’re both panting softly when they do part, and Magnus presses his forehead against Alec’s, brushing his hair out his face. “I just,” Alec speaks again, whispering even though it’s just the two of them. “I want...more. I don’t want to-- not until--...”

He trails off, embarrassed, but Magnus knows what he was going to say because he’s said it to him before. While Alec does love having his dick in his boyfriend’s mouth, if he’s desperate enough, he’ll only want to come while they’re having sex.

With a nod and one more kiss, Magnus pulls away and stands for a moment so he can _finally_ remove his own pants and underwear, inhaling sharply when his cock comes in contact with the cold air. But he doesn’t miss the way Alec looks at him and bites his lip, so Magnus can’t help but take his time then, just to tease him a little more before he finally gives him what he wants.

He gets back onto the bed between Alec’s legs, leaning down to kiss him again and pressing against him, and they both moan when their cocks touch. They don’t want to part this time, so Alec blindly reaches his arm out (and maybe he knocks his lamp over in the process but he doesn't care) to his bedside table, searching for a moment before he opens the drawer and feels for the bottle of lube he keeps hidden deep in there.

Even when he presses it into Magnus’ hand, he doesn’t break the kiss, he just doesn’t want to even if his lips are swollen and bruised and there’s spit on his chin -- Magnus is in a similar situation.

They often can, and will, kiss until they’re both breathless and their lips hurt.

Alec doesn’t see Magnus open the lube or see him pouring a generous amount on to his hands, but he hears him and soon _feels_ him as he slides his fingers down between his legs, against his hole and he takes a deep breath. “No teasing,” he says against Magnus’ lips, feels him grin so he bites his lip in return. “ _No teasing_.” He repeats -- demands.

Normally they wouldn’t mind a little teasing, however they’re both just too worked up and eager for more to deal with it. But Alec thinks Magnus isn’t going to listen to him and just tease him more because he’s still grinning against his lips, fingers still teasing at his hole before he finally presses a single digit inside of him, and just that alone has Alec sighing shakily.

Knowing they’re both far too eager to wait much longer, Magnus prepares his boyfriend quickly, but careful.

By the time he has a _fourth_ digit inside of him, Alec is breathing hard and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his body glistening with it. Magnus would loving nothing more than to just keep fucking him with his fingers, to watch his eyes roll back and his lips fall open as he moans between his desperate panting. To watch his hips arch, then rock down on his fingers to get more, cock twitching against his stomach.

Then again, there’s plenty of other of times for him to just _watch_. Right now, his own cock is painfully hard and he’s aching for more, just like Alec.

He wants to compliment him, tell him how pretty he looks like this, but he knows how embarrassed Alec gets, how he ends up hiding himself away because well, he’s not used to it. So he doesn’t, instead he slips his fingers from him and even though he wants more, he’s desperate for it, Alec still protests with a groan of his boyfriend’s name.

“Don’t--,” he starts, but Magnus is stopping him with a rough kiss, tugging his lower lip between his teeth and Alec does the same to Magnus moments later, though he also bites down because he needs him to _hurry up_. He doesn’t have time for more teasing, he just wants more already.

Magnus can tell from the look on his face when he pulls away from the kiss, so he grabs the lube again and once more pours some into his hand, but he uses a lot more than before, maybe more than he should. But he likes it like that, and while Alec complains about the mess afterwards, Magnus knows he likes it too. He coats his cock with the lube, then wipes his hand off on the sheets before he grabs Alec’s hips but for a few more minutes, all he can do is stare at him again -- he can’t help himself.

“ _Magnus_.”

It’s all Alec says, he sort of growls it out, and Magnus grips his hips much tighter as he positions himself and finally -- _finally_ \-- pushes into him. He goes slow and then stills when he’s completely sheathed inside of him. With how desperate they both are, it’s like they haven’t had sex in so long, but that’s not true at all. It's just that their little ‘training session’ had gotten them so worked up that all they wanted now was each other in every way possible.

“Alexander,” he says softly, but he doesn’t get a response so he instead digs his nails into his boyfriend’s hips and kisses him just once in a way that has Alec leaning up for more, chasing his lips. He smirks, unable to help himself with what he says next. “ _Pup_.”

“Don’t-- don’t call me that.”

“Why not?

“You know I don’t like it.”

Magnus hums a little and smirks more as he slides a hand up his boyfriend’s torso, paying special attention to his chest, even if it’s just little touches and his fingers brush over his nipples. “Are you sure about that, hm? My sweet pup?”

Alec opens his mouth to protest, but what comes out instead is a low moan when Magnus chooses that exact moment to pull out almost all of the way and then pushes back into him, hard but slow. It takes Alec by surprise that it literally takes his breath away. “By the Angel,” he forces out, one hand moving up into Magnus’ neck and pulling him down for a kiss, though for a moment, he’s mostly just breathing against his lips before he licks into his mouth. He moves his hands up into his hair and grips it tight, pulling a moan from Magnus that has his cock twitching.

Alec loves hearing Magnus and all the noises he makes. But it’s okay because Magnus absolutely loves hearing Alec too, he loves hearing him lose his composure.

Because it’s all just for _him._

Only him.

They kiss over and over until their lips are raw and swollen, until it becomes so messy that they have spit on their chin, and Magnus picks that moment to start fucking Alec just a little harder. He’s still going slow, but hard enough that when he pulls away from the kiss, Alec’s eyes roll and then flutter shut.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says without thinking, and Alec turns his head away immediately. So Magnus just reaches up to grab his chin, not hard enough that it hurts -- just hard enough so that he can’t look away again when he forces him to look back. He knows Alec gets embarrassed by this kind of stuff, but he can’t help when all he wants to do is appreciate him. “Such a handsome pup.”

Alec actually glares at him then, but whatever he opens his mouth to say dies in his throat because Magnus rolls his hips down much harder.

Okay, so maybe he likes using these things against Alec just to watch him unravel and come undone.

There’s hands sliding up his sides and around to his back, pulling him from his thoughts and he arches a little at the feeling. Just when he thinks Alec is being _too_ gentle, there’s nails digging into his back and dragging down _hard_. The shadowhunter seems pleased with the reaction he gets (Magnus’ hips stutter and he sighs shakily), but of course Magnus won’t let him get away with it that easy.

He never does -- that’s the rules of the little game they play with each other. They push and push and push until one of them gives in.

Magnus lets go of his chin, ignores the shit-eating grin Alec has, and runs his hands down his chest. He doesn’t miss the way Alec arches a little when he gets close to his nipples, but Magnus just ignores it and keeps moving his hands down until they’re at his hips. He grabs them hard at the exact moment he slows his thrusts.

He _almost_ stops completely, _almost_ pulls out, just to tease his boyfriend, but Alec is hooking his ankles at the small of his back, keeping him where he is. “Magnus,” he finally says, voice still so rough, but even a little breathless with a hint of...desperation. “I don’t-- You--,” he’s only having trouble with his words because Magnus chooses that exact moment to roll his hips -- just enough to tease.

Alec shakes his head. “We--,” he pauses, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, then continues. “We can...play this little _game_ any other time, Magnus, just-- I need--”

Seeing Alec embarrassed about wanting more is, for some reason, such a turn on to Magnus.

“I know, Alexander. _I know_.”

Magnus is gentle when he cups Alec’s face and kisses him because even though they both love being rough and teasing, Magnus will always be reassuring to his boyfriend when he needs it most. He’s about to pull away from the kiss, but Alec mutters a soft ‘no’, then a 'stay' against his lips, so instead he just kisses him over and over again, pulling Alec’s lower lip between his teeth until it’s bruised and swollen.

He uses that moment, while Alec is distracted by the kisses, to slide his hands down his sides and grab his hips once more as he starts fucking into him again, still as hard as before, but not as slow. It’s not just Alec who can’t handle the teasing anymore. His pace is steady, he’s trying to hold back but it’s difficult when Alec not only _feels good_ but _sounds_ good too.

Even if all he’s doing is breathing heavily, it still gets to Magnus in all the best ways because usually he’s so composed, but he gets to take him down piece by piece.

But he still keeps that slow, steady pace -- at least until Alec finally unhooks his ankles from his back and his legs fall to either side of him. Magnus’ hands immediately move from his sides to his thighs and grips them tight as he finally fucks him harder than before, faster too. He tries to pull away to look, to watch and admire, but Alec must sense this because he’s reaching a hand up into Magnus’ hair and pulling him back down.

He goes for his neck; whenever he has the chance, he goes for his neck, his throat, his shoulders.

For a moment, Alec ends up just breathing against his skin, his breath hot and tickling Magnus’ neck but Magnus doesn’t move away. He instead runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, then grips it when he finally starts kissing and biting anywhere and everywhere that he can because no matter what, Alec will always leave as many hickeys as he can.

With each hard bite, Magnus retaliates with a harder thrust, and they both get louder.

Maybe people will hear them, but right now, in this moment, they don’t care. They can only focus on each other, their bodies pressed together, the lingering touches and kisses and bites -- Magnus is especially focused on how he can feel Alec’s cock between them, achingly hard and leaking precome.

So it was only a matter of time before he pulls away and straightens himself so he can get a good view of his boyfriend, of how his entire body is flushed and covered in sweat, a few bruises from the last time they done this, of how his cock slides in and out of him. It’s only for a moment because Alec is then pulling him back down, a strong hand on the back of his neck, too embarrassed to be looked at any longer.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is raspy, low and breathless. He doesn’t continue straight away because Magnus rolls his hips in a way that has him moaning just a little louder and his fingers digging into the back of his neck. “ _Magnus_ ,” he repeats, bites his lip, then continues. “M-more...please.”

“...more?”

“Don’t-- don’t make me say it, please I--”

“I know,” Magnus cuts him off with a kiss, grinning. “I’ll just have my fun some other time.”

Alec has no time to protest because Magnus is giving him what he asked for just moments ago. He’s fucking him faster and harder with a strength that Alec didn’t know he had until this very moment.

It’s suddenly harder for him to catch his breath and he keeps switching between gripping at Magnus’ hair and his back, nails digging into skin deeper and deeper, moving up the bed just a little with each hard thrust from Magnus. His hair is sticking to his face with how much he’s sweating and he’s _so close_ to his boyfriend, but he doesn’t want to move apart even an inch.

He likes being this close. He likes feeling Magnus’ breath against his cheek, he likes hearing him moan and curse so close to his ear.

“Alexander-- fuck,” he chokes out a moan, moving a hand to grab at the headboard so he has a better grip on something as he fucks into him much, much harder and faster. “ _God_ , you feel so good.”

Even though he knows Alec gets embarrassed at praise, he also knows that he loves it even if he doesn’t say it or try to make it obvious. Alec has these little tell-tale signs that only Magnus’ notices.

Alec can’t even say anything in reply anyway because he can’t catch his breath. All he can do is pant and moan and say Magnus’ name over and over again like it’s the only thing he knows at this point, nails digging harder into his back and dragging down. Magnus knows it’ll sting like a bitch when he showers later, but he’d be lying if he said he hates the feeling it gives him.

While he has one hand still gripping at the headboard, he moves his other hand to first brush Alec’s hair out of his face, then down to his chest and even though he only has one hand free, he slides his fingers over his nipples, pinching and tugging -- hard enough that it has Alec moaning again, but a little higher and needier this time.

And even though he would love to just keep touching him there and pull all sorts of noises from him, he doesn’t.

Instead, he slides his hand further down, drags his nails down his stomach (he likes the way it twitches under his touch) and to his hips, then wraps his fingers around his cock. “Oh fu-fuck, _Magnus_ ,” Alec gasps, needy and desperate, immediately arching his hips and Magnus’ own cock twitches deep inside of his boyfriend at how _wrecked_ he sounds.

It’s rare he gets to see Alec like this, but when he does, it always takes him by surprise and he just wants to save it to his memories.

Magnus doesn’t move his hand around his cock, Alec does that by himself as he bucks up into his hand, and then rocks back down onto his cock to get more. The warlock can’t help himself when he pulls away from his face to just...watch him once again.

Alec’s eyes are fluttering but he doesn’t close them completely, which Magnus is actually quite thankful for. His mouth is hanging open as he pants heavily, mixed with moans and soft pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘more’. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he continues to buck and rock his hips, and honestly, Magnus finds that adorable. The way he's so...focused.

“Magnus,” Alec suddenly says, so breathless and _fucked out_ . “Magnus-- fuck, _Magnus_ , please. Pleaseplease _please_ \--”

“You’re so good,” he replies, voice rough and just as breathless. “You’re so good, Alexander. S-so good and amazing -- you feel so _perfect_.” He pauses just for a moment, then continues. “My perfect lil’ pup.”

Alec is coming between them suddenly with a load moan of his name, nails digging into Magnus’ skin so hard that he probably draws blood, but he’s still rocking his hips down against his boyfriend’s cock until he feels him stilling moments later with a low groan of his name, followed by multiple curses. He drops his head to Alec’s shoulder and for a while, the only sound in the room is the sound of their heavy breathing.

They enjoy these moments after it all, even if all they do is stay like this and are quiet.

Magnus presses a few kisses to Alec’s chest, then works his way up to his lips finally. When he pulls away, he cups his face to get his attention, and Alec’s eyes open just a little. They take another few moments to admire each other, and Alec reaches up to cup Magnus’ cheek, smiling when he leans into the touch.

“So,” Magnus grins. “Do you miss my cat eyes?”

Alec is about to reply, but Magnus distracts him momentarily by pulling out so he can lay down next to him. He hates that he feels kind of...empty, but he won’t say that to Magnus. He stares up at the ceiling, then looks at his boyfriend and also grins.

“I don’t need your cat eyes to know you’re having a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write something based on the training scene!!
> 
> if anyone wants updates on fics and stuff, feel free to follow me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/warlockgold/)!! also pls just come scream about stuff with me, i love making friends!!
> 
> i'm also taking suggestions/prompts on my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/warlockgold/)


End file.
